glee_the_new_generations_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blank Space
'Blank Space '''is a song by Taylor Swift for her fifth ablum ''1989. It was originally released on November 20, 2014. It was the second song after Shake It Off. Isabella sings this during lunch and gets noticed by three members of the New Directions. Lyrics Nice to meet you Where you been? I could show you incredible things Magic, madness, heaven, sin Saw you there and I thought oh my god Look at that face, you look like my next mistake Love's a game, wanna play New money, suit and tie I can read you like a magazine Ain't it funny rumors fly And I know you heard about me So hey, let's be friends I'm dying to see how this one ends Grab your passport and my hand I could make the bad guys good for a weekend Pre-Chorus So it's gonna be forever Or it's gonna go down in flames You can tell me when it's over If the high was worth the pain Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane Cause you know I love the players And you love the game Chorus Cause we're young and we're reckless We'll take this way too far '' ''It'll leave you breathless Or with a nasty scar Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane But I got a blank space baby And I'll write your name 2 Cherry lips Crystal skies I could show you incredible things Stolen kisses, pretty lies You're the king baby I'm your queen Find out what you want Be that girl for a month But the worst is yet to come Oh no Screaming, crying, perfect storms I could make all the tables turn Rose garden filled with thorns Keep you second guessing like oh my god Who is she? I get drunk on jealousy But you'll come back each time you leave Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream Pre-Chorus So it's gonna be forever Or it's gonna go down in flames You can tell me when it's over If the high was worth the pain Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane Cause you know I love the players And you love the game Chorus Cause we're young and we're reckless We'll take this way too far and leave you breathless Or with a nasty scar Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane But I got a blank space baby And I'll write your name Bridge Boys only want love if it's torture Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you Boys only want love if it's torture Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you Pre-Chorus So it's gonna be forever Or it's gonna go down in flames You can tell me when it's over If the high was worth the pain Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane Cause you know I love the players And you love the game Chorus Cause we're young and we're reckless We'll take this way too far and leave you breathless Or with a nasty scar Got a long list of ex-lovers They'll tell you I'm insane But I got a blank space baby And I'll write your name Source:http://www.directlyrics.com/taylor-swift-blank-spaces-lyrics.html Videos Category:Songs Category:Season One Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Bella Finch